We propose to create a Women's Health Research Career Development "Program" for junior faculty to develop research skills that can be applied to the study of important health problems in women. Scholars also will learn how to create a research system that enhances interdisciplinary women's health. The "Program" will be administered within our University-wide Interdisciplinary Center for Research in Women's Health (CRWH). The CRWH is one of nine formally designated and funded University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) Research Centers and has coordinated integrated women's health research in our largely minority, disadvantaged and frequently rural population. Faculty participating in the CRWH (from the Departments of Nutrition Sciences, Pediatrics, Medicine, Microbiology, Periodontal Medicine, Cell Biology, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Psychology, Education, and Epidemiology, among others) have had extensive multidisciplinary interactions through research collaboration and teaching. The CRWH senior faculty are well funded and established senior investigators with national credentials within the Schools of Medicine, Public Health, Health Related Professions, Social and Behavioral Sciences, and Dentistry at UAB. The central theme of the scholars development "Program" will be to train independent researchers across the spectrum of research related to women s health care, and in relation to adverse health outcomes based on racial and socioeconomic population factors. The Program Director(s), and Advisory Committee will identify, review, evaluate, and recommend appropriate scholars to the principal investigator(s). We anticipate attracting a range of potential Interdisciplinary Women's Health Research (IWHR) scholars involved in basic biomedical, translational, or clinical research scholars from among many women's health care disciplines. The senior faculty of the CRWH have a long and successful history of mentoring women's health care research scholars whose career development and research projects are performed in collaboration with their mentors programmatic areas. To minimize overall costs and conserve funds for scholar training and research projects, we will utilize the laboratories of individual CRWH mentors and also provide appreciable resources to support "scholars" from within the CRWH.